TWO WORLDS MEET
by THE SAIYAN GOD
Summary: This will be a crossover. The story begins after Goku defeats Buu in the DBZ universe and when Naruto returns to the Leaf Village after his training with Jiraiya in the Naruto universe. Antagonist from both the shows will appear in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**TWO WORLDS MEET**

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Hi guys and gals. This is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it's not up to your standards. I shall try to make this as entertaining and humourous as possible. This will be a crossover between DBZ and Naruto Shippuden.

**Vegeta:** Great, another amature who wants to be a writter but can't even spell his name correctly. Don't you have anything better to do?

**Goku:** Awww... come on Vegeta, he is an aspiring writter and we should support him. And look, he is writting about us.

**Naruto:** Don't forget that he is writting about us as well.

**Vegeta:** And I am suppossed to care, why? And whose that spiky haired blond wearing that horrible orange jacket.

**Naruto:** That does it. Rasen...

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Naruto stop! Vegeta that's Naruto. He is going to be your and Goku's comrade in this story.

**Vegeta:** Great. Another clown I have to deal with.

**Naruto:** Hey who are you calling a clown. Gwrrrr...

**Goku:** Meanie...

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Now now, everyone settledown. Now as i was saying. This will be crossover. The story begins after Goku defeats Buu in the DBZ universe and when Naruto returns to the Leaf Village after his training with Jiraiya in the Naruto universe. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic. If I did then this wouldn't be a 'fanfic' now would it. But i do own the story plot.

**Prolouge**

**The world of the Kai's**

Goku had just beaten Kid Buu with his Spirit Bomb and was now panting. He landed beside his long time rival turned friend Vegeta.

" We did it Vegeta. We beat Buu."

" Yeah we did. Nice job clown. Hehe" said an epually panting Vegeta.

Unknown to them the force from Goku's spirit bomb had ripped a whole in the frabic of time and space. Then suddenly the void started to suck them in like a Black whole does. Vegeta was too tired to do anything and he was pulled inside the void.

" Vegeta..." cried a helpless Goku. " I must save him." and he flew into the void after the prince as well.

" What happend? Where's Buu? Where did the other two go Bee? Hey is anyone out there?" asked the so called saviour of the world Mr. Satan.

**Somewhere in the outskirts of a forest:**

" Oh man. I've got to find Vegeta. There he is. His life force is weak. I've got to get him to a hospital. I wish I had some senzu beans right about now."

Goku reached his friend and said " Don't worry Vegeta. I will get you some help."

" I don't need any help from you clown. i am per...fec..." He never got to finished as he fainted

" Ok got to act fast. Hey there are a couple of guys. Maybe they can help me." said Goku.

" Hey mister. My friend's fainted. Can you help me?" asked Goku to a large man who had red marks under his eyes

" Sure we can. We are going to the leaf village. Grandma Tsunade can fix him up in no time" said a smaller blond kid with spiky hair who was wearing an orange and black jacket.

_'This guys chakra is off the charts. But I've never seen him before. I must find out who he is' _thought the larger man to himself.

" Great. Just give me the general direction to where the place is and how far it is. don't ask why. you will see in a minute"

" North-east. About twenty miles away." said the larger man.

"Thanks" Goku said while putting two fingers on his forehead and grabbing the other two guys with his free hands. Then suddenly they just vanished and appeared before a humungous door.

"Wow how did you do that" asked the blond.

" I shall explain later. First we need to get him to a hospital" said Goku.

" Yeah this way" said the blond moving off in a direction.

Two minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Vegeta was admitted.

" Thanks guys. You helped me out a lot today. In the rush I forgot to ask you your names." said a now much relieved Goku.

" My names Naruto" said the blond " and this is pervy sage, I mean Jiraiya Sensei" he said pointing towards the larger man.

" What's your name?" asked the man now known as Jiraiya.

" Oh sorry. It's Goku."

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**And that concludes the prologue.

**Vegeta:** Hey, why did you make me look like a weakling in the entire story?

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**It was just the prologue Vegeta not the entire story. I made you look like that because you insulted me in the begining. Now if you don't want to die in the next chapter, i suggest you show me and other's some respect.

**Vegeta:** You can't kill me.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**In this story i can do whatever i like.

**Goku:** He is right you know.

**Naruto:** Yeah. So show some respect to others.

**Vegeta:** Both of you just shut up.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Remember what i've said Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Sorry. Hehe...

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**That's better. Now before we end this I would like to request everyone to review. It will inspire me to update faster. Constructive critism is always welcome. And you can ask the cast any question you like and they will answer it in the next chapter. Why? Because i can make them, that's why.

**Vegeta:** Do i have to answer too?

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Especially you Vegeta. So deal with it.

**Vegeta:** Damn!

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Hehe... Reviews please...


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Hello everyone. Welcome to a new chapter of ' TWO WORLDS MEET'. My exams are over so i am updating so quickly.

**Goku: **How was the exams?

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **It was great! Believe it!

**Naruto: **Hey, that's my catch phrase.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Go get it patent.

**Vegeta: **So what's it going to be in this chapter? Am I going to be in the hospital in this entire chapter?

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Nope, your going to get discharged and maybe your going to get that rematch against Goku you always wanted. That is if you behave.

**Naruto: **What about me?

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Don't worry, everyone is going to get something.

**Vegeta: **Finally I am going to defeat Kakarot!

**Goku: **I always wanted to fight ' The Prince of all Saiyans' one more time. I am getting goosebumps just thimking about it.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Well now for the reviews.

**RazgrizAce22:** i like it, its a good story, keep on updating

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Thanks. I shall try to make this story even better than just good and keep on updating as soon as possible.

**Burning Blizzard: **I like this story. I believe it'll turn on great, and good on you for giving it a go. If I have one piece of constructive criticism, it would probably be to make the chapters a bit longer. I'll try to do the same with my story to.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Thanks for the compliment. Oh and sorry the last chapter was so small. But if you see carefully, it was just a prologue so a made it so small. But don't worry the rest of the chapters are going to be much longer, I promise.

**YoshinoYuy: **This has a lot of potential to be a great story. I also think you should lengthen your chapters, a suggestion would be at least 3,000 words on Word should give everyone a decent read. For example, my stories usually have 5k words or near 5k.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Yes I also feel that it has a lot of potential to be a great story. And once again sorry. But as I already said that was just the prologue and the rest of the chapters are going to be much longer. Thank you for the advice. I shall take it into consideration. If you have anymore advice, feel free to say it.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Well three reviews. I am of to a good start. Now for the disclaimer. Goku woul you do it for me?

**Goku:** Sure. No problem.

**Disclaimer**: THE SAIYAN GOD does not own DRAGONBALL / Z / GT or NARUTO / SHIPPUDEN in any way you lawyers can think of. So please don't bother him. Oh, but he does own this storyline. Ok I think that about wraps it up.

**A NEW TREAT ARISES**

" Oh sorry. It's Goku."

" So ' Goku' where are you from?" asked Jiraiya.

" Yeah where are you from? You are the first guy I've seen wearing orange except me that is." said an excited Naruto

" Well I am not from anywhere around here, that's for sure. Last thing I remember, I remember, I had just defeated Buu on the world of the Kai's and suddenly Vegeta got sucked into some black thing and next thing I remember, I ended up in a forest" said a very CONFUSED Goku. " Oh you asked me where I was from. I am from Mount Pazou."

Both Jiraiya and Naruto looked dumbfounded. Jiraiya was about to ask something but was interupted by someone.

" Welcome Lady Tsunade" said one of the nurses.

The three people turned and looked at a young looking lady **(** **emphasis on the word ' looking' )** approaching them. Goku correctly assumed that this lady was Tsunade.

" Hi Grandma Tsunade" exclaimed Naruto.

Goku was taken aback by this. " Why are you calling her Grandma?"

" Oh yeah you don't know that. She is not actually that young. She is as old as hi..." Naruto couldnat finish because he felt a very potent killing intent radiating from the Fifth Hokage which was directed towards him. " Never mind that."

But Goku got the message. _' So she is not young but is old as that Jiraiya guy. Maybe she has similar abilities like us saiyans. She maybe able to keep her youthful form longer than ordinary people.' _he thought.

" Jiraiya who is that man" Tsunade asked pointing towards Goku " and why have you brought him here"

" His name is Goku and his friend was injured. So we brought him to the hospital. He is currently in one of the rooms."

" Lets go and check up on him" and with that Tsunade walked off with everyone else following her.

They arrived at a room marked Room 666. They all entered the room and found that a certain pink- haired medical nin was taking care of Vegeta. But Vegeta looked absolutely fine. No one could think he was on the brink of death an hour ago."

" Sakura is that you?" asked an excited Naruto.

" Naruto? When did you get back in the village" asked Sakura.

" About an hour ago. You look great Sakura."

At this Sakura blushed slighltly which didn't go unnoticed by anyone, anyone except Naruto that is.

" I am sorry to interupt this lovely reunion" said Vegeta in a sarcastic way that only he can " but you two giving me a headache" fumed Vegeta.

" Sorry!" they both appologised. They had only thought Tsunade was capable of being that angry. But this man even put Tsunade to shame.

" Ligthen up Vegeta" said Goku with his famous son grin etched on his face.

" Kakarot, is that you? Where are we you clown?"

" Whose Kakarot? I thought you told me that his name was Goku." asked a very puzzled Tsunade to an even more puzzled Jiraiya.

" He told me his name was Goku" retorted Jiraiya.

" Well you see, ' Kakarot' is my saiyan name. But my friends and family on Earth call me Goku."

Everybody was very confused at this moment. Finally Sakura asked the obvious puestion that was on everyone's mind

" What is a ' saiyan' and what is ' earth'?"

**"I can explain that"** said a voice out of nowhere. Everybody was shocked and got into a fighting stance.

" Calm down everyone it's just King Kai. Hey King Kai, how are you? Where are we exactly and how did we get here?"

**" Calm down everone I shall explain what the situation is to everyone. Tsunade, I shall also tell what saiyans are and where they are from and what Earth is, just listen to me"**

Then King Kai began explaining the whole situtaion. After fouty-five minutes King Kai finished explaining most of the situation **( emphasis on the word most)**. To say that everbody was shocked would be the understatement of the millenium. All the Konoha shinobis in the room litterally had there mouth wide open in shock.

" Great going Kakarot. You blew a hole in the barrier of time and space and got us trapped in a parallel universe." remarked Vegeta.

" Hehe. Sorry!"

" So you guys are from the another universe, that's so cool. Believe it!" ( I shall give you ane guess to tell who said that)

" I still don't understand something..." Tsunade started but was interupted by Vegeta.

" That's a suprise" Vegeta said sarcastically.

Tsunade eyes twitched. " What do you mean by that" Tsunade said in a very scary voice but Vegeta didn't even flinch.

" That and old woman like you can't even think straight at your age. I know that your not as young as you look. I can sense that"

Tsunade lost her cool on that comment and lashed out at Vegeta. But that was a very big mistake.

Tsunade's fist connected with Vegeta's face but he didn't even stir.

" Aaww..." screamed Tsunade grabbing her fist that had connected with Vegeta's skull.

Vegeta braught out his right hand and flicked Tsunade on the forehead ( think about the fight between Naruto and Tsunade) and she went on a collision course for a nearby wall. This shocked everyone to hell to say the least, everyone except Goku that is. He disappeared and reappeared behind Tsunade to save her from imminent collision but unfortunately his hands grabbed one of Tsunade's 'assests'. It was unfortunate for Tsunade because she lashed out at Goku and punched him with her good arm. But the result was the same and lets just say the godaime hokage could do no paperwork for atleast a week, not that she minded this ofcourse.

If everyone were shocked before than now they were absolutely, positively looking like an insane monkey who had a lot of flees and who looked like he was given the hardest question on calculus that ever existed and he had to solve it in ten seconds while singing ' I wana runaway and never say goodbye'. You people get the idea don't you.

_**'I should have told them about the saiyans insane strength. Well they are aware of it now so no point in telling them now, is there?'**_ thought king kai to himself.

" Don't touch me ever again woman or I won't be so gentle next time" said Vegeta in his usually grumpy voice

_' Wow he reminds me of Sasuke so much' _thought Naruto and Sakura and after that they went into that deppressed state they always go to when anyone mentions Sasuke's name infront of them.

**" Well that's not all. It appears Goku that the Spirit Bomb you used didn't just create one dimensional rift. Just after you disappeared, two portals opened in HELL as well and since then neither Frieza nor his henchmen are anywhere to be seen. So is the case with cell. It's safe to assume that they might have ended up in the same plane of reality that you have."**

" So what? Those two are just weaklings. We can take them out with two arms behind our back with the kind of powers we possess."

**" That maybe true Vegeta but Cell and Frieza aren't my concern at this moment. It seems that some cells of Buu might also have found its way to your place. Normally Buu should have been able to regenerate himself from those cells but itseems that he is having some problems with diong that in this universe. But if he finds a suitable host, than he can take over his body and become even more powerful than before. You guys were just barely able to beat him last time and that too because you had luck on your side. This time it will be even more difficult."**

" Just how much stronger are we talking here king kai?" asked Goku.

**" Well I am not quite sure about this but atleast ten times as before"**

At this both the saiyans got a worried look on their face which made the others worried aswell.

_' What could make them so worried? They are so strong themselves' _the others thought.

" Why can't i sense him?" asked Vegeta.

**" It appears that he is shielding his energy. It seems that you guys will face a common enemy in the end. So i would suggest you all to join forces. You know what they say ' the enemy of an enemy is a friend"**

" I shall decide that. I am the Hokage afterall. You two will have a sparing match tomorrow and if you are able to live upto our expectations then you will be inaugrated as Konoha Shinobies".

They all knew that they would far surpass any of their expectations. They only wanted to know the extent of their power.

" Very well." Vegeta said with a smirk. He was going to face his long time rival again.

**" I shall contct you as soon as I find out something. Alright King Kai out."**

" Well let's go to the training ground, shall we? You two can spar there." said Tsunade.

" We shall get to finish our fight there, aren't we Vegeta? And this time we don't have to worry about anyone trying to destroy the universe, so we can fight without any worry" said Goku very excitedly.

" The only thing you should be worrying about is losing to me fool. Once I beat you, I shall once again assume my rightful place as the strongest saiyan that lives." Vegeta said with a smirk. Inwardly he knew that since Goku has achieved Super Saiyan 3, he is no match for him. But his saiyan pride won't allow him to accept that. Though are no longer mortal enemies, there still exists a friendly rivalry between them and feels him up with the determination to push himself beyond his limits and he thus hopes he would someday surpass Goku.

Goku just gave Vegeta his famous Son grin at his reply. He too was excited to face his friend in battle once again even if it is just a friendly spar. No one could blame him for that because saiyan blood runs through his veins as well.

Naruto was puzzled at Vegeta's reply and when he thought he was outside Vegeta's hearing range he lightly pulled on Goku's gi and asked him why Vegeta always insulted him, but still Goku never insulted him in anyway or tried to give him any snappy comeback.

" To give a snappy comeback, one has to have some brains which that clown is sadly lacking. Oh and I insult him because I can and kid don't get on my badside because those who get an my badside keep regreting it for the rest of their lives, however it is always very brief," said Vegeta in a bored tone.

Naruto visibly flinched and a shudder ran down his spine. He looked at Goku, puzzled.

" We saiyans have very sensitive hearing and we can even hear a whisper a mile away. Don't worry he is not a bad guy or atleast isn't one any longer. His insults are just his way of showing me that he cares for me. That's just the way he acts. But you see his a nice guy once you get to know him better." said Goku.

" Keep living in your 'dream world ' Kakarot. Keep living in your 'dream world'."

Naruto was puzzled at the ' he is not a bad guy any longer' comment but decided against asking anything. Inwardly he thought even more than before how much they were like Sasuke and himself when Sasuke was still a part of team seven. The same thoughts crossed Sakura's mind aswell and she started to remember the old days of her team when her love was still a part of it. She started thinking that if her love had not left than perhaps he and Naruto would have ended up the same way. Though she just barely knew Goku and Vegeta, the similarities they shared with her two teammates made her feel that she knew them for ages and she was becoming very fond of them. _' Just like the_m_'_ she thought _' Just like them.'_

The rest of the way, all remained silent and about ten minutes later, they arrived at training ground twelve.

" Alrigth! This is where where you two will spar. Except lethal blows everything else is legal" stated Tsunade.

" We already know that. Just get out of our way" Vegeta scowled in an annoyed and dangerous tone.

If it were anyone else, she would have beaten them within an inch of thier life. But since her painful experience of lashing out of a saiyan, she did the smartest thing possible. She just nodded her head and went to a far away spot to watch the two saiyans go toe to toe against each other.

When everyone else was at a safe distance **( or so they thought )** Jiraiya shouted " START!"

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **And that's the end of chapter two.

**Naruto: **What! It was just getting to the good part.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Sorry Naruto, but I thought I would keep the suspense up for the next chapter. By the way Naruto, what do you have in your hand.

**Naruto: **A packet of popcorn. I was planning on eating it while watching the show. But now I have to just eat it.

**Vegeta: **You said that I would fight Kakaro in this chapter, so what the hell are you doing.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** I said that maybe you are going to get the rematch. You should pay more attention Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Hhnn! Smarty pants!

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Now that that is out of the way I can move on to the next order of buisness. I would like all of you tell me who's body should Buu take over, but don't write Itachi because I have other plans for him. I am thinking perhaps Sasuke but I am not sure at this moment. Tell me in your reviews. One more thing, pehaps I didn't make myself clear in the last chapter. When I told that you foks can ask the cast any questions, what i meant was you can ask the characters of this story any questions you like or give them anysuggestions or compliments or criticise them, whatever you see fit. Like if you like to ask Naruto you can write ' hey Naruto what's your favourite food' and he would answer ' Oh, my favourite food is Ramen' or if you want to compliment Vegeta for his hairdu you can type ' Hey Vegeta, nice hairdu.' You get the general idea, don't you. So until nest time, this is THE SAIYAN GOD signing out and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Sorry for the late update guys. Was kinda busy with my practical exams and all. I know I said my exam was over but I only meant that my theory exams were over. But don't worry now my exams are totally over. So with that out of the way, where were we?

**Vegeta: **You were just about to write THE FIGHT BETWEEN KAKAROT AND ME. Idiot!

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Well somebody is in a grumpy mood today

**Goku:** Who? Do you mean Vegeta?

**Tsunade: **Ofcourse he means Vegeta! Who else do you think is grumpy?

**Vegeta: **Hmmph...

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Sorry Vegeta that you had to wait so long, but since you waited so long anyway, you wouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes.

**Vegeta: **Wait! What do...

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Too late. On to the reviews.

**YoshinoYuy: **Sweet update. Can't wait for the next chapter. I love the crossover stories that portrays DBZ character stronger than Naruto characters, just personal preference.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Thanks for the compliment. I like stories too where the Naruto characters are weaker than the dbz characters as well but don't get too excited, they will need to get a little stronger or otherwise they would be like dead weight.

**keemsaiyan:** cool story man and plss dont make any naruto character a saiyan or half saiyan just keep it original. and do u planned to teach them ki?

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Thanks. No, I won't make any of the naruto characters into a saiyan or half saiyan. I don't like that idea very much. To know whether the naruto characters learn to weild kai or not, you will have to continue reading the story. Aren't I cruel?

**Burning Blizzard: **Good update. You portray Vegeta's personality really well. I agree with your thoughts on possibly making Sasuke the host. I mean, Buu only has to promise him more power than Orichamaru and BAM! Sasuke's converted. Keep up the good work,

~Burning Blizzard

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Thanks. I like Vegeta most of all in the dbz sereis as he the person whose personality has undergone the most reforms. I mean he was a bad guy at the start, became an antivillain in the middle of the sereis, was possessed later on and finally became a good guy. How can you not like him. And that sarcasm of his...

**Vegeta: **Great! I have an admirer. What joy...

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **You see what i mean? And thanks for your vote. It has been recorded. Since we are on the topic, I would like to request the reviewers to please give their vote along with their priceless reveiw. Now on to the story that you were all waiting for

**Disclaimer: **I said it once i will say it again. I don't own anything here except the storyline. So please don't steal it.

**Poll result:** Sasuke - 1 vote.

**TWO RIVALS CLASH**

**ITACHI'S NEW MISSION**

When everyone else was at a safe distance ( or so they thought ) Jiraiya shouted " START!"

" All right Kakarot. I hope you are ready to bite the dirt."

" Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

" So the clown can give snappy comebacks."

" Well I am spending a lot of time with you, aren't I ?"

" Enough with the small talk, let's get down to it..."

" Sure..."

And with that both of them just suddenl disappeared and after that a huge shock wave rocked the entire village of Konoha.

" What was that?" asked a worried Tsunade.

" Look up in the sky!" shouted Naruto.

They all looked up and saw that Goku and Vegeta were FLOATING in the sky like a kight with their fist locked in a fight for dominance and both of them were smiling as electriciy flashed around the place where their fists were.

" They can fly. I thought that only old man Onoiki could do that."

" Not only that Jiraiya, that shock wave resulted because of the collision of their fists. And by the look of things they aren't even trying now." explained Tsunade.

" So Vegeta are we just going to play around like this or are we going to get serious."

" Well if you are in such a hurry to loose, I won't hold back then."

"Wait Vegeta, we don't want to destroy this village and hurt the people around here. So I don't think we should go beyond a super saiyan this time."

" Fine. I won't even have to resort to that much power anyway to defeat you. Now enough with the small talk, FIGHT!"

And with that they both separated. They both assumed a fighting stance and the stare down began.

" Looks lide they are going to get serious now." said Jiraiya.

" Looks that way." confirmed Tsunade and Naruto.

" Tsunade-sama"

" The three of them turned around and saw the rest of Konoha eleven along with their respective Jounin sensei had arrived at the place."

" Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" asked Kakashi.

She just pointed towards the sky. All of the new arrivies looked upwards and saw Goku and Vegeta.

" Don't ask anthing now. I shall explain later. For now all you have to now is that they are friends and they are just having a freindly sparing match. Oh and Kakashi, you might want to take out your sharingan and Hinata and Neji, activate your byakugans as well." said TSunade and all of them did as she had requested/odered.

Suddenly they saw Vegeta disappear and appear behind Goku and knee him in the back and he went tumbling down to the ground and made a huge crater upon impact.

" Even with my sharingan I could make out only his blurry trail." exclaimed a shocked Kakashi.

" Same here." said Neji in his ever so stoic voice.

" I ho..hope he i..is a..al..alrigth." stuttered Hinata but as soon as she they saw Goku coming out of the crater without a scratch and he was...SMILING of all things.

" Man Vegeta you are really getting into this. I guess there's no point in not using it anymore," and with that Goku started screaming while powering up.

" So we are going to play that way, are we?" and Vegeta started to mimic him.

" They are gathering their Kai into the centre of their body and then started pushing it into the different part of their body.." stated Neji in a shocked voice which was very un-neji like.

" What Kai! But that's dangerous." shouted Asuma.

" Gai-sensei, what is kai?"

" I shall explain later Lee."

Suddenly a golden aura engulfed Vegeta and Goku and it started to grow. Soon it became into a strong beam of golden light that blinded everyone. When it faded. After that what they saw was very strange for them. They saw that both of the fighters' hair had changed colour and they were now in a golden/yellow colour. Their muscle had ecpanded slightly. Their hair were standing up, their eyes were hade the colour of jade and their skin had become much paler than before. But what unnerved them the most was the strong power that the fighter's were radiating. Their previous forms were nothing compared to this. They all had many questions on their mind but knowing that noone except the two that were fighting had the answers, they decided to stay quiet and ask them once the 'spar' was over.

**(From now on Known of the spectators, not even Kakashi, Neji nor Hinata, can follow the saiyans movements. I am going to give the description of their fight from their eyes)**

Goku and Vegeta charged towrds. Vegeta threw a spining kick at Goku's head but he countered it by ducking under it and giving him a back flip kick in the chin. he folloed up rolling to his knees and juming towards him, but Vegeta had regained contol of his flight and turned and gave Goku a hard punch to the guts followed by an axe kick. Goku recovered from it shortly after and both of them charged at each other. They both met with a rain of fists and kicks. They were moving so quickly that it was hard for even a saiyan to tell who was attacking whom. It looked like they were both attacking and dfending at the same time.

Due the force of their attacks huge shock waves were destroying the surrounding landscape. The trees were being uprooted, the ground was trembling as if an earthquake had hit the place and the place near the saiyans were filling up with electricity. The sky was getting darker, even though there was not even a single cloud anywhere to be seen. It was as if they were drawing their power from nature itself.

Finally the struggle for dominance ended when both decided that it was getting them nowhere and jumped back. Then Vegeta trew a ki ball in his direction shich Goku easily deflected. But it was a decoy as it gave Vegeta the oppourtunity to sneak up and fire a huge sphere of Ki at Goku which he doged at the last minute by using his instant transmission and fired the same attack that Vegeta did at him. Due to the lack of time, he wasn't able to dodge it. He crossed his arms and prepared for the impact. It hit him with much force and he was stuggling to keep the attack at bay. After much effort, he was able to deflect the attack and it fell into an empty part of the forest and that entire part was disintegrated to dust.

" Well I guess I would have to resort to that attack." and with said, Goku cupped his hand vertically and drew them to his right side.

" I haven't used this attack in a while but here it goes." and Vegeta mimicked Goku's actions the only difference was that instead of his hands of being cupped vertically, it was cupped horizontally.

" KA...ME...HA..."

" GALICK..."

"ME...HA..."

"GUN..."

And with this Goku and Vegeta fired a blue and a purple beam from their hands towards each other. They both met with tremendous force and the battle for supremacy began. If the earlier changes to the features of the forest shocked the ninjas then this two attacks simply stupified them. There was nothing left at the place where the two beams met except a bottomless pit that was growing with every second that past. Trees of the entire forests were being uprooted and the ground was shacking so violently that no rectar scale could ever measure that force. Screams could be heard coming from the village. The ninjas that were present at the forest were using their chakra to keep themselves from blowing away and even though they were a fair distance away from the two saiyans, but it was still very hard to keep their feet on the ground. Lee was the one who was having the most trouble becouse he couldnot use chakra at all but was managing somehow due to his tyejutsu training.

" I have never seen this much youthful energy. Not even in Gai-sensei. Where is this coming from?" enquired Lee.

" I don't know but if they don't watch it, we could get killed around here." barked Kiba.

" This is some incredible power. If we survive this, I shall ask them to train me." said too.

" Us too." joined the rest of the Konoha eleven.

" I WON'T LOSE TO YOU EVER AGAIN KAKAROT! HHAAAAAA..."

And with that Vegeta's galick gun started to push Goku's kamehameha.

" I WON'T GIVE UP EITHER! HHAAAAAAAAA..."

And both the beams were back at the centre again. They were both battling for dominance for quite some time but finally they could take no more and both of them exploded into a blinding flash of light that was as bright if not brighter than the sun. Luckily noone was caught up in that blast. When the light faded away, everyone could see that both the warriors were panting but other than that they were both were just fine."

" I think we know what you are capable of. There's no need to continue with this...aahh...'spar' any longer." said Tsunade.

" Guess the woman saved you Kakarot and just when I was about to fire a 'Final Flash' too..."

" Vegeta, you wouldn't fire that at me, will you?" asked a shocked Goku.

" And why won;t I? As far as I remember, there was no rule that said anything against it." and with that Vegeta landed on the ground next to the ninjas followed closely by Goku.

After being stared at by the others for a minute Vegeta started getting annoyed. " What? Is there anything on my face?"

" You were there and there and vanished and blond and and..." trailed of a confused.

" What he's trying to say is what the hell happend?" barked Kiba.

" Yes, I..I am cu..rious to kn..know wh..at happ..end as we..ll." stuttered Hinata miserably.

That is when Goku noticed Hinata for the first time and mistaking that she was blind Goku said " You shouldn't walk around alone like that. You could get hurt."

" We are not blind. That is how our look." said Neji in his ever so distant voice.

Goku looked and Neji and his eyes, " Hehe...Sorry" he blushed.

" By the stunt you two pulled off, the entire ANBU black opts squad should be arriving here any minute. Let's go back to the village. I shall have to clear this up with everyone. You can tell what happend here back there." said Tsunade as she walked off. Soon everyone started following her.

**In an undisclosed location**

" Leader-sama you wanted to speak with Kisame and me." said the person to a spectal image of his leader.

" Yes, Itachi. I have sensed an strong power in a nearby planet. The power is very strong and very evil. I want you two to find out who they are and what they want."

" And after that..." asked Itachi.

" If their objective are similar to ours, try to recruite them in our group. Otherwise eliminate them. But be warned they won't be easy to take out. That is why I have summoned you two for this mission."

" Don't worry Pein-sama. We shall take care of them. But hw would we get there?" asked Kisame.

" Don't worry about it. I shall make the necessary arrangements." and with that the figure started making many hand seals and ended with the bird seal.

**"NINJA ART HEAVEN AND EARTH UNITE"** and with that a portal appeared before the two.

" This portal will take you the planet that they are in currently. It is exactly like our planet so you have nothing to worry about. Now move out." odered Pein.

The two bowed and did as commanded.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** And that's a wrap.

**Naruto:** You have an awful habit of ending the chapters at the time when it get's interesting, you know that?

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Hehe...I guess you're right. But that just means that people would be eager to read the next chapter. And that's what all writers do.

**Naruto:** It's still no fun, is it Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** I don't care about it. All I cared for was my fight with Kakarot and that's over WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHO THE WINNER WAS.

**Naruto:** Aahh...right. Anyway who's Itachi after.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** You will just have to wait like the others. Now moving on to other buisness, the question as to whose body should Buu possess is still out there and I would ask all those who review to kindly give me your opinion on that. It can be anyone except Itachi as I have other plans for him. I prefer Sasuke but don't let my opinion guide you. Tell me who would you like. Furthermore I have seen that many people have added me to their favourite authour list and this story to their favourite story list. I thank all of them for this. But some of them haven't reviewed the chapters, I don't want to tell the names. I would like all of them to please reveiw. It inspires me and makes me update faster. Well until further notice this is THE SAIYAN GOD signing out and **please please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Well hi guys. Welcome to another chapter of 'TWO WORLDS MEET'. This chapters a little rushe so forgive me if it isn't up to your expectations. But I still gave it my all in this one.

**Vegeta:** Stop wasting time and get to the reviews.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Why are you in such a rush?

**Vegeta:** Because I wan't to fight Kakarot again.

**THE SAIYAN GOD**: Sorry to dissapoint you but you two aren't going to be in this chapter. Consider it as a vacation.

**Goku**: Vacation! Oh boy. Come on Vegeta, let's go to the beach and have some fun.

**Vegeta:** Shut up Kakarot and what's this

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Too late! On to the reviews then

**Ayline Valkier:** Great chapter, here's a question for the beginning of your next one directed at Itachi and Kisame.

This being if I read the ending right and you sent them to dbz world.

Hey, you guys know how much pain you're going to be in right? *snickers*

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Thanks and no they aren't in the dbz world. They wen't to another planet in the Naruto universe only.

**Kisame:** And we are no weaklings. We shall beat the living hell out of them.

**Itachi:** Kisame.

**KIsame:** Hehe...

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Next review people.

**YoshinoYuy:** Awesome update. Been waiting for it all week. I never got to say this, but using Goku and Vegeta after their fight with buu was really original in your part. I'm not sure if there are any that did this, if there are, then shame of them to stop writing. Can't wait for the next chapter. Here's my little pre-chapter question and etc. (I know its not really a question, but prechapter things are normally humorous)

**Me: **Goku, keep you're eye out for Sasuke...he's like a mini- vegeta...you'll know what I mean

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Thanks for the comment and I shall try to keep this story as original as i can. And your vote has been registered.

**Goku:** Wow a mini Vegeta, Sure I shall deep an eye out for him.

**Vegeta:** Hmph!

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Last reveiw people.

**Burning Blizzard:** Great update, I'm definitely gonna add you and your story to my faves. Also, I seem to remember you saying about being to ask the cast a question...for now, all I'm sayin' is Vegeta better play nice...heh heh heh...

~Burning Blizzard

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Thanks.

**Vegeta:** And was that a threat. I shall vapourise you.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Now now Vegeta we don't vapourise the nice reviewers. Now appologise,

**Vegeta:** Hmph

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** I appolaogise in his behalf. I think that sorts out the reviews. Well now to the story.

**Poll results:**

Sasuke 1

Pein 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT nor Naruto/Shippuden. I own the plot line though.

**THE POWERS OF ITACHI UCHIHA**

The two bowed and did as commanded.

They entered the portal and were engulfed in a blinding light. Moments later they found themselves on a devastated planet. It looked that the tragedy that had occured here had taken place just a while back as still smokes could be seen rising from a nearby destroyed village.

" Well Itachi it seems that we arrived in the middle of a war. This place is totally destroyed and by the looks of it, it had taken place just a while back."

" It appears so Kisame but I don't think it was a war. It looks like it was a slaughter that took place here" said the stoic Uchiha without a hint of emotion in his voice, but if one listened carefully enough, they could have a vague sense that he was actually feeling pitty for the people of that place. " Lets start our search for the ones Lord Pein had informed us about." And with that they dissappeared from sight.

At that moment two of Freiza's soldiers were scouting the place and they picked up two low power levels on their scouters.

" He Reldo did you pick up that?" said one of the guards to his commrade.

" Yeah I did but it was probably a wild animal. None of the low life villagers had survived our on slaught. We had double checked that." And with that their disscussion came to an end.

" I am sensing some evil life force in that direction Kisame. Let us go there."

" Right! Hey Itachi do you think that they will accept our offer. I really hope they don't. Sameheda hasn't had a good bite in ages."

" Remember Kisame we are not here to start a war. We are here to negotiate with these people and if they don't agree with us, then we remove them. We are not here to please ourselves."

The two kept running in the same direction for about an hour. And they finally came to a rock formation where it appeared that some kind of mansion was carved out of the rock.

" This must be where they are. Lets go in Kisame but cautiously. They might be powerful so keep on your guard." and with that he activated his bloodline limit, the sharingan.

"Yes!"

**Inside the mansion**

" Lord Freiza two low life insects have entered your lair. What do you want to do?" said one of his soldiers.

" You fool what do you think we do to tresspassers. Eliminate them."

" Zarbon tell me who the master is around here" Freiza asked in a voice full of blood lust.

" You ...of cou...se Lo..Lord Freiza."

" Then I would appreciate it if you didn't give orders in my presence."

"Yes sire!"

" I want to see the faces of these fools who entered the layer of the lions themselves. Show them the way here."

" At once sire!"

And with that Zarbon sent one of his subordinates to escort the two to here."

**Outside**

" You two come with me." said a voice to thm.

" Who the hell are you?" asked Kisame.

" A soldier in Lord Freiza's army, the one whose domain you two have entered. He wants to speak to you both."

Kisame was about to say something but Itachi beat him to it.

" Lets go then" and with that he started following the soldier. Kisame was a little bit puzzled but he didn't say anything and followed his partner. They wen't through a very well furnished hall which contained many pictures of people dressed in royal garments.

_' Probably this is the mansion of the king of this planet whom this pirates must have killed'_ thought Itachi.

They kept walking for a good two minutes and finally came to room that looked like a thrown room. There they saw many well built men standing and on the thrown a lizard like creature was siting. They both assumed that he must be Freiza.

" So what are you two good people doing in my humble abode?" asked the creature known as Freiza in a feminine voice.

At that Itachi raised his head and locked gazes with Freiza.

" Oh don't you sleep my boy. Your eyes are blood red and there are three tomoe like things in them. I suggest you get some sleep." continued Freiza.

" You don't have to worry about my health sir. I am perfectly fine. We have come here with a proposal from our leader."

" Oh and what might that be" asked Captain Ginyu.

" He requests that you join our organisation to help us capture a few persons and in return you can have anything you want." answered Kisame.

" Oh thats a nice offer but I already get everything I want with my strength. But still i want you to answer this question. If I refuse than what are you going to do."

" We are going to eliminate you." answered Itachi.

" Really now. Zarbon." and with that Zarbon checked his scouter and read both of their power level.

" Pathetic. 12000 each" all of them started laughing.

" Please allow me to take care of them Lord Freiza. I haven't had any excercise recently."

" Fine Dodoria. Just do it quickly. I don't like to see weklings live to long."

Dodoria jumped up to the sky and was about to deliver a fatal kick onto Itachi's head but suddenly his body was covered with an extremely hot black flame. He statred screaming in pain. A few of his subordinates tried extinguish the mystical flames but too were consumed by it and were burnt alive just like Dodoria.

" Why you insolent pests" swore Zarbon and was about to hit Itachi when Kisame intercepted him with his Sameheda and blocked his attack.

" This weapon of your is no use against me. I can break it in a second."

" Perhaps you can but this is more than just a sword." and with that the sword began to draw out all of Zarbons power and he started becoming very weak.

" What is happening to me? Why am I suddenly becoming so weak?"

" You would keep getting weaker and weaker and then you would die because of energy loss. This is what my sword does."

" Why you dog!" and with that Zarbon fell and died.

" It's is bad. Judging by those halo's above all of your head, I would say that all of you are already dead. And because those two died again, they don't exixt anymore, neither in this world nor in the nest. Now if you don't want to fall victim to the same fate, I would advice you all to join us." said Itachi.

" I shall take care of them Lord Freiza."

" No I shall personally attend to them Ginyu. I shall show them what happens to them who insult Freiza."

" He was about to charge at Itachi but suddenly Itachi's figure was replaced by the one who Freiza feared the most."

" What! Goku! How...how did you get here."

" I am the light in the darkness Freiza. I shall destroy the darkness that is you and bring peace to the universe."

" Not...Not this time monkey." and he fired a huge energy wave at him but it just went through him like he wasn't even standing there."

" Freiza even in all this years you haven't learned and now I shall have to teach you the same lesson I had tought you on Namek all over again." and suddenly the landscape assumed a red and black appearence and everyone except Goku disappeared out of existence. Then Goku kept beating Freiza for the next 72 hours that seemed like milleniums for Freiza."

Then Freiza collapsed and fainted.

" Lord Freiza what happened? Are you allright Lord Freiza? What happened he was standing a second ago and then he suddenly collasped." were the things that could be heard from most of Freiza's henchmen.

" When he wakes up tell him that we shall come in two days time and ask him what his decision is." and with that Itachi along with Kisame walked out of the mansion.

After they were a good distance away from the mansion Kisame started speaking to the only men he considered as his freing and family.

" I know what you did. You put that lizard guy under your genjutsu the moment you locked gazes with you. But why did you use ametarasu and on top of that tsukumoi on that guy. You know over using the mangekyou sharingan is dangerous. The condition of your eyes are worse than ever before and if you don't watch it you could go blind. You don't need to use it that often. You know I was going to come to your aid. didn't you?"

" Kisame I appreciate your concern but I don't want to be a liability to anyone and don't worry I won't go blind so soon. I still have one goal to complete." and after that he remained silent for the rest of their way. They were now searching for a place to take shelter in for the next two days.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** That's it for this chapter and next chapter there isn't going to be much action. It is going to be kin of a filler type episode but bare with it because the one after that is going to be filled with thrillers.

**Naruto:** Itachi is so strong. I shall have to train much more to save Sasuke.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** That you have to do.

**Goku:** How did he know about me.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Well e doesn't know you but how can i put it. Itachi can you please explain to Goku how the tsukumoi works.

Itachi takes Goku to a corner and starts explaining to him how the technique works. But it seems to be going over his head.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Well while they are doing that I would like to thank all of the people who have stuck by this story. It's your reveiws that spurges me on. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. So untill next time farewell. And keep reveiwing my freinds.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Hey there guys. Welcome to another chapter of TWO WORLDS MEET. Things are starting to come together and now it was decided whose body will Buu take over.

**Goku:** Really? Who is it going to be?

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Well you will just have to wait a little more to find out. But it would give him a huge power boost.

**Vegeta:** What are you saying? He can't. We just managed to beat him last time!

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **What was that Vegeta? Are you scared of Buu?

**Vegeta:** No! Absolutely not! A saiyan would rather die an honourable death on the battle field than be known as a coward. I was just speculating the entire situation.

**Goku:** It sounded like you were scared to me Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Shut up you clown!

**Naruto:** Who is Buu?

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **You will find out Naruto. Now enough of this little chit chat. Time to answer the reviews

**Ruthar:** Dude, this story ROCKS. I wasn't certain about the intros and endings with you and the characters but it is a good bit. I'm not too partial on the whole things with how the story sounds but hey, if it works for you then don't let me knock it. Awesome. Can't wait to see the rest of this.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Thanks! I like to chat with the characters at the begining and end of each chapter. It's kind of a thing for me.

**Gg6371: **nice story so far. i just got a question though. while in the naruto universe, i know they both have families back in their own worlds but will goku and vegeta be paired up with any of the women in konoha? personally i think vegeta and anko would make a great pair cause of their personalities.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **I really haven't thought about it but I think it should be kind of fun. And I totally agree with that pairing.

**Vegeta: **What do you mean?

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **You will know when you will meet Anko.

**RazgrizAce22: **its a good chapter but i find one flaw which is itachi's usage of the mangekyou sharinghan on frieza, u see the law of chakra does not apply to dbz characters which means genjutsu like the mangekyou sharinghan does not have any affect on the minds of dbz characters or any other characters from any other animes at all since genjutsu like the tsukuyomi works by manipulating chakra flow in the victim's head but dbz characters have no chakra flow at all they only have regular ki energy which is many times more sensational, wild, powerful and destructive than chakra and is a different kind of energy and u cant manipulate one's ki, also as strong as dbz characters r physically they r also as strong mentally so itachi trying to extend his chakra flow into a dbz character's brain to try to disrupt a chakra flow in which he thought existed there in a dbz character's head would just be repelled by the ki or the dbz character's strong minded mental will himself

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Yes I know that it will be very hard for someone to cast a genjutsu on a DBZ character becouse they use ki instead of chakra and manipulating ki is very very difficult but it shouldn't be imposible as because both are essentially the same thing to an extent. The only difference is as you stated is ki is many times more sensational, wild, powerful and destructive than chakra . And do you remember how Itachi used the tsukuyomi. He didn't trap Freiza in it at first. At first he locked gazes with him and kind of like entered his mind with it to detect his greatest fear, which he found out was Goku and then having found that, he used all his powers to create a simple genjustu in which he substituted his own figure with that of Goku's ( I mean come on a master of Genjutsu like him should atleast be able to manipulate a little bit of his kai) and when Freiza saw it, it reminded him of the great powers that Goku possess and how easily he had beaten him in battle. And then he lost his calm and composure and that was it. Because he got overtaken by fear, his stong will power which would have otherwise sheilded him from strong genjutsu's was nolonger there and then Itachi caught him in his tsukuyomi. I mean you remember how first the figure of Goku had appeared and then when Freiza lost his composure, the surroundings was engulfed in that reddish appearence. I hope that I cleared that out for you.

**Burning Blizzard: **As the story goes on, I find myself looking forward to updates more and more.

On another note, Vegeta, don't think of it as a threat. Thinkl of it as a promise.

~Burning Blizzard

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** I hope I continue to rise to your expectations.

**Vegeta:** What ever you say.

**YoshinoYuy: **Somewhat short but good to make me want another chapter asap. Freiza would fall for such illusions and sensory manipulations from Sharringan and MS, but I wonder how it would affect sayains? Guess I'll wait for the next chapter.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Sorry that it was short but I was kind of at a writer's block and couldn't think of how to write the next chapter. And about your next question there will be a case where a saiyan would fall for Itachi's genjutsu but it will be in other circumstances. Just wait for a few more chapters and you will find out. Well I guess that takes care of the reviews and now for the poll results and then the disclaimer.

**Poll results:** It's official. Sasuke would be taken over by Buu.

**Disclaimer: **You all should all know by now that I don't own any of the characters. I just own the storyline.

**THE UNION OF SASUKE AND BUU**

**In konoha ( In Tsunade's office)**

" Here are your headbands. From today you two are officially leaf shinobies. Congratulations and best of luck." Tsunade said in an official voice.

" And what am I supposed to do with these ugly things." said the ever so grumpy Vegeta.

" You are supposed to wear it. Although it is supposed to be tied around one's forehead, you can wear it anyway you like." said Shizune.

" You expect me to wear it. Yeah right."

" Come on Vegeta it kinda looks nice. Look how it looks on me."

Vegeta turned around and saw Goku. He had tied his headband around his arm.

" What do you mean? You still look like the clown you always looked if not a greater clown."

" Veegggeetttaaa..."

" Can I take out the cloth from mine?" asked Vegeta.

" You can customise all you want. You only can't tamper with the Leaf village symbol." said Tsunade.

After hearing this Vegeta removed the cloth from his headband and then with his ki and kind of welded the metal part of the headband on his right hand glove and then he was looking at it like he was inspecting how it looked. After a few seconds of staring at his hands he finally spoke up

" Well I guess it would have to do. Hey woman ( referring to Shizune ) is it mandatory for everyone to wear this ' headband '?"

" Well yes. It is mandatory for every leaf shinobi to wear it. It symbolizes to which village a particular shinobi belongs."

" Well if that is the case then where are the headbands of these two ( pointing at Jiraiya and Tsunade )." enquired Vegeta.

" Well you see...aahh...well it's like this...uumm..."

" Right. I see. So these two get special treatment."

" Well they are two of the three legendary sanins you see." Shizune tried to reason.

" And your point is? I am the prince of all saiyans." retorted Vegeta.

At this point Shizune was literally sweating from the pressure. I mean it was like Vegeta was interrogating her and noone would like that to happen to them.

_' He is even worse than Ibiki. He would a great addition to the interrogation unit. He could divulge information from anyone with the cold way he speaks to everyone.' _thought Shizune to herself.

" Come-on Vegeta. Don't torture the little girl. Look she is sweating already." Goku tried to save Shizune from further 'torture'.

" Hmph..."

" Ah did I hear you correctly? I thought you called her ' little'." asked Naruto.

" Yep! You heard me right."

" But she is the same age as you." Sakura tried to reason.

" Huh! What do you mean?" said the ever so clueless Goku.

" Idiot! She means our appearance. We are not as young as we look. Atleast not by your standards. We saiyans age slowly so we can retain our youth and be able to fight longer." **( A/N: Guy should have heard this. Youth!)**

" Really?" enquired Naruto.

" Yes." answered Vegeta.

" Haha...Man do you know how many women would like to have the genetic abilities that you two possess? Your greatest fan can be found right in this room. You see Tsunade is as old as me. She ju..." Jiraiya never got to finish. ( Guess why )

**POW!**

**CRACK!**

You all guessed it right. Tsunade punched him and he went flying straight through a wall. He would be lucky if he would be able to stand in the next few weeks. Let alone walk. But luckily for him Tsunade would likely heal him once her anger subsides. Currently she is sitting on her desk, calm and collected. like nothing ever happened. At this moment, different thoughts were going through the minds of everyone.

_' Jiraiya-sama will never learn. It's funny how two people of their age act so much like little children.' ( Shizune )_

_' Never speak of a woman's age.' ( Sakura )_

_' Pervy sage will never learn.' ( Naruto )_

_'Weakling ' ( Vegeta )_

_' She is just as scary as Chi-Chi.' (Goku)_

" Well now that that is over with we can move on to where you will be staying. I can arrange a home for you two. But you will have to handle the expenses for all of the furnitures." said Tsunade.

" You expect me to live under the same roof as that clown. You must be going insane woman. I demand a seperate residence than him." demanded Vegeta.

" We are currently short on houses. You will just have to live with him for a little while or leave on the streets. It's your call." answered Tsunade.

After a moments of thinking Vegeta finally answered

" Since that guy ( Jiraiya ) seems like he would be spending some time in the hospital so I think I shall just live at his house till you find some other arrangements for me."

" That would have worked had he actually lived here. He is a traveller and when he comes to the village he usually spends his time ' researching' and noone actually knows where he lives during his stays." replied Tsunade.

" Tsh! Fine I shall stay with Kakarot for sometime but I expect you to meet my demands as soon as possible or else some unlucky family is going to find themselves homeless." and with that Vegeta walked out of the office.

" He won't really do that would he?" asked a worried Sakura.

" Well if he were the old Vegeta, he would do that without a second thought. But he has changed now and he won't do anything of that sort. It was just his way of telling people to hurry up." assured Goku.

" Wow you understand him a great deal, don't you?" asked Sakura.

" Hehe... You can say that. We are good friends after all. He just isn't good at showing that. Now there's one last thing I would like to ask."

" And that would be..." enquired Tsunade.

" Where can I get something to eat. I am starving around here."

And after hearing this, everybody fell down anime style.

**In Orochimaru's layer stituated in an unkown location**

A few specks of some strange pink substance could be seen floating in Orichimaru's hide out but noone noticed them. They seemed to be moving in coordination like they were moving towards some predecided target.

In one of the training rooms a certain man known by the name of Sasuke Uchiha was training. He was facing about a hundred of sound shinobies and most people would say that he was at a disadvantage but those people couldn't be more wrong. He was more than handling his own in there. It was like that all of the sound shinobies were like his play things. He was just toying with them. He was immobilising them and then letting them escape.

" I have had enough. This is of no use. I can defeat them with two hands tied behind my back. There's nothing that this kind of 'training' can provide me any longer. I demand that you give me some better opponents Orochimaru." said Sasuke

" That's Lord Orochimaru to you Sasuke." said Kabuto.

" Now now Kabuto that's allright. I see that too Sasss...uke-kun. I think you are ready now." replied Orochimaru

Suddenly out of the blue a voice could be heard. **( A/N: I know Kid Buu didn't speak much. But here he does. So deal with it )**

" You good, boy. You good fighter. You wana fuse with me."

All of them looked up and saw that some stange pink specs were circling in the air and they were accumulating themselves. After a short while they formed a miniature version of Kid Buu.

" Who are you suppossed to be?" asked Sasuke.

" Me? Me am Buu. Me see that you are very strong. Me want you to be part of me. That make both of us strong."

" I think I need to tell you this but Sasuke-kun is already becoming strong with me and now I don't think that a peep squeak like you can make him any stronger." hissed Orochimaru and with that he lunged towards Buu and stabbed his Kusangi right through Buu's chest. But to his utter surprise, he wasn't injured in the least bit. He was rather smirking at him.

" Snake man stab Buu in the chest and now Buu stab snake man in the chest." and with that Buu lunged forward at him and kicked him up in the air. Then he charged up a ki beam and shooted the ki beam right throw Orochimaru's chest. His body fell down numb but then Orochimaru's true form appeared from it. A giant white snake which had Orochimaru's head.

" You are stronger than you appear but no matter I shall kill you with this body." and he lunged towards Buu but before he could do anything he was blasted to smitherins by one of Buu's ki blasts.

" Now snake man is dead."

_' He defeated Orochimaru with quite ease. Maybe with his power I can defeat Itachi and get my revenge.'_

" You said that you wanted me to be a part of you. What do you mean by that?"

" Me mean that me and you fuse and we become one being. We be the srongest in the universe."

" That sounds interesting but why did you choose me alone."

" Me see that you are pure evil like Buu. So we be the perfect pair to fuse."

" And will I be able to have any control over my actions and my thoughts."

" You would be able to do what you want and me would be able to do what me want. Me and you will become one and do what each other want."

_' I think it is worth risking this. As long as I am able to defeat Itachi I don't care what happens to me or anyone else.' _ thought Sasuke.

" Okay! I would do what you say but I want you to know that I want to kill a certain man and you won't do anything to interfere in it. Is that understood?"

" Me understand. Now we fuse." and with that the miniature version of Buu dissipated and surrrounded Sasuke and engulfed him **( think of how Buu absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan ) **and after a few seconds out came the fused warrior. From a distance he looked like Sasuke but when you got closer you could see that his otherwise pale skin had gotten a slight pink tan and his hair had turned purple. He had that evil smirk like Buu. Only his eyes remaind exactly as they were before.

**In Konoha**

Goku and the gang were walking to their ( Goku and Vegeta's ) new home when suddenly the Saiyans felt something.

" Is something wrong?" asked Sakura but they didn't reply.

" Vegeta did you sense that?"

" I did Kakarot. It seems like Buu but it's different. It seems that he has acquired the host he was looking for."

" It seems like that. We have to act fast. With that kind of power he can destroy anything he wants in a matter of seconds."

" I think it's time to contact Dende."

**With Itachi and Kisame**

" Sasuke..." wispered Itachi.

" Did you say something Itachi?" asked Kisame.

" It was nothing."

_' Why do I get this feeling that something disturbing has happened to Sasuke. I must return to our planet as soon as possible and find out if anything has happened.'_

" Kisame let's move out. It has been two days almost. Time to go and meet them."

" Sure. I want to see that scared expression on that lizards face once again."

But Itachi said nothing. He just walked on by himself.

" Wait for me!" shouted Kisame and he started to run to catch up to his partner.

**Back at Orochimaru's layer**

The now fused Sasuke eyed Kabuto and gave him an evil smirk and asked him.

" Well Kabuto what are your plans now?" **( A/N: His voice was a mixture between Sasuke's and Buu's voices )**

_' I can't beat them at my current level no matter how hard I try. My best option now is to just act like that I am with him and try to make him feel that I pose no threat to him. Maybe then I can learn some of his weakness and use them to defeat him and take my revenge for Lord Orochimaru."_

" My plans now are to surve you Lord Sasuke."

" I am happy to hear that. Now let's move out. We have a new mission. To find and annihilate Itachi."

" Yes Lord Sasuke."

" Oh and by the way the name is 'Sabuu'."

" Yes Lord Sabuu."

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **And that's the end of this chapter.

**Naruto: **You bastard! You let Sasuke be absorbed by that monster.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Don't worry Naruto. Goku, Vegeta and the others are going to help you beat Buu and bring back Sasuke. Right guys?

**Goku: **Sure!

**Vegeta: **If it will get him to stop his whining.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **So anyway I am sorry that this chapter was late and all. I would have gotten it out yesterday but there was a black out and so I couldn't. And before that India were in the finals of the 2011 cricket world cup and they won. ( Team India rules! ) and after their victory the celebrations started and in all that I totally forgot to update this, so sorry. Well the story is finally starting to pick up speed. It's going to be a lot of fun in the next few chapters. Anyway don't forget to review. So until next time this is THE SAIYAN GOD signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. Well I just gave two entrance exams and so I was busy with those. But I somehow found time to write this chapter. So where we last time?

**Naruto:**How could you forget? You had converted Sasuke into some freak.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Hehe… sorry about that. Yeah I remember now. He fused and became Sabuu. So I won't waste much time today and will get to the reviews right away.

**Vegeta: **Finally he does something right.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**I heard that. I shall let it go this time but if you ever say something like that again you will have to pay the consequences.

**Vegeta:**Whatever….

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**I get no respect from that man. Well review time.

**Burning Blizzard: **YEAH! GO INDIA! I DON'T EVEN WATCH CRICKET BUT WHO CARES! INDIA (after New Zealand)RULES!

Anyways, good update, you are consistent in your writing most times and it makes it a much more enjoyable read. Good choice on choosing Sasuke as the host. If there was one mistake though, it would be this:

'I think it is worth risking this. As long as I am able to defeat Itachi I don't care what happens to me or anyone else.' thought Itachi.

Oops! I think you meant Sasuke. Oh well, I did something like that in my story so it's an easy forgiving. Until next time,

~Burning Blizzard

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Yeah both India and New Zealand rules. Come to think about it the next worldcup's gonna be held at Australia and New Zealand. Maybe I shall meet you when I go there.

Thanks. I try to be consistent but forgive me this time if it's not up to your liking. I am tired you see. Just got back today after a long trip. And thanks for pointing out that mistake. I have taken care of it. And I would like other reviewers to point out such mistakes as well.

**RazgrizAce22: **oh okay man thanks for the explanation, now i understand what u were trying to do, that was smart and reasonable, but anyways this is another great chapter so keep up the good work

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Glad to see that you understand. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask.

**Ayline Valkier: **It funny how Buu killed Orochimaru so easily. Now that Sasuke is fused with Buu I wonder if he'll be in conflict with Buu in relation to who wants to do things first, that's the issue I see with how they are fused. Waiting on the next chapter to see what you do. Good update

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Yeah it is funny that Orochimaru was taken out so easily. But he was Buu. What else did you expect? For your next question you would just have to keep reading to find out.

Well that takes care of the reviews and now for the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot.

**Summoning Shenron**

"Well Kakarot what are you thinking? Are we going to contact Dende or not?"

"Umm. Who's this Dende?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Have you got nothing better to do than ask questions girl. If you must know, Dende is the guardian of the earth. And don't ask me what a guardian is."

Vegeta then turned and faced Kakarot. "Well what do you say? Are we going to contact Dende or not?"

"I was wondering, how are we going to do that exactly?"

"Use your head for once. Who told us about the current situation with Buu."

After hearing this Goku began to think very hard. After a few moments of thinking he finally answered

"I remember. It was King Kai of course."

"Finally I was beginning to think that you would never catch up. And how did he contact us?"

"With his telepathic powers." answered the ever so energetic blond ninja.

"Look Kakarot, you have a competitor. So this is the final question. So how do we contact Dende?"

Both Goku and Naruto began to think really hard on hearing the final question. Then all at once both of them shouted out

"I get it. We will get King Kai to use his telepathic powers to contact Dende and then we will then convey our message through King Kai."

"Very good, looks like you two aren't totally clueless after all." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Hey!" they both shouted.

"I think we should contact this Dende as soon as possible before something terrible happens to Sasuke." said Sakura.

"I have to agree with you on that one girl. We must indeed contact Dende as soon as possible."

"Why do you want to contact Dende Vegeta?"

"I shall tell you that later Kakarot. Let's first go to the Hokage tower and inform everyone there to the current situation."

"All right, join hands everyone." said Goku.

"Why do you want us to join hands?" asked Naruto and Sakura together

"You will see. But first join hands and someone has to be touching any part of m body for this little technique to work."

Sakura approached Goku and placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto started approaching Sakura as if he was going to join hands with her. But he was somewhat rudely stopped by none other than Vegeta.

"I am joining hands with her. Don't get me wrong. I have no interest in your little friend. It's just that if this were not important than I would have simply flown to the tower myself. But since we don't have time so I have to resort to this technique. And there is no way that I am going to join hands or with that clown."

Naruto seemed quite down after hearing this. And he quietly went to Goku. Goku gently placed a hand on his head and then the group vanished in thin air.

**At the Hokage tower**

The Hokage was sitting on her chair doing some paperwork with Shizune by her side. She had healed her hands after her little meeting with the saiyans. Jiraiya was also present in the room. He was currently sitting on the window pane. His upper body was covered in bandages. It looked like Tsunade had healed him as well. Suddenly she sensed a presence in the room other than the known occupants and lunged towards it. She connected with one of the intruders with a powerful flying kick. But in the next second she felt extreme pain in her left leg (the one that had connected). Unfortunately for her, her leg had connected with none other than Vegeta's face.

"You are really starting to annoy me woman" he said.

The others present in the room were trying hard to suppress their laughter, especially a certain toad hermit. Tsunade grabbed her leg with her hands and started to heal them. After she was done she sat back in her seat and looked at the new arrives.

"I should be surprised at how you all managed to appear in this room out of nowhere. But for some strange reason I am not." said Tsunade.

"Well I am. What did you do Goku?" asked Naruto.

"Well this technique is called instant transmission. When I use this technique, I along with anything or anyone that is physically touching me disintegrate into particles of light and travel towards a particular target that I had pre-chosen and upon reaching the target we simply reintegrate." explained Goku.

"Wow with a technique like that even Minato would have been jealous." said Jiraiya.

Some of the people present in the room wanted to ask other questions but they were interrupted by Vegeta.

"We can discuss these small things later. But at first we have to update you on the current situation."

And Vegeta started explaining the whole situation. After a good ten minutes later the explanation was done.

"So what are you planning to do now?" asked Tsunade.

"We are going to contact Dende…" but before Vegeta could finish he was interrupted by Goku.

"Vegeta why do you want to contact Dende?" asked Goku.

"We need something to fuse with. I sensed Buu's new powerlevel. You know it as well as I Kakarot that at our current level you won't stand a chance against that kind of power. Our only hope is the fusion. I wouldn't be suggesting this if this wasn't our only hope. But I don't think the fusion dance would work in this situation. We can't take the risk that we would have to defeat him in half an hour. But I refuse to use those potara earrings and fuse with you permanently. So I was going to make a wish to the eternal dragon to give us some object that would let us stay fused as long as we want without permanently fusing us."

"I get it Vegeta."

Then Goku contacted King Kai and told him the entire plan.

"**Ok guys I am now going to contact Dende and tell him the entire plan and then we shall see what can be done."**

"Thanks King Kai." said Goku.

King Kai contacted Dende and told him everything. Then Dende contacted them himself.

"**It's a brilliant idea guys. And the dragonballs have already been gathered. Your families were going to wish you back with them. But there is just one problem. I don't think it is within the power of Shenron to make such an object that you seek."**

"Great! There is always a catch." said Vegeta.

"**I can help you guys out on that one."**

"Supreme Kai is that you?" asked Goku.

"**Yes Goku. I have heard of a very old story. Long ago there was a very noble king and queen on the planet Kakotsu. Their planet was very peaceful but one day a very large alien army attacked their planet. They were easily defeated. To regain there kingdom the king and queen with some of their most brilliant scientist created a pair of rings. Those rings when worn by any two people at the same time, fuse the two said people. Again when the rings are taken off, the unfuse. With it's power the King and Queen regained their lost kingdom. But after the battle the rings were lost. You can ask Shenron to bring those rings to you."**

"Thanks Supreme Kai. Now Dende have you summoned the dragon yet?"

"No Goku. I am with your families. Gohan was going to summon the dragon when King Kai contacted me."

"Great. Now Gohan listen very carefully. These are the two wishes I want you to make."

Goku told him the two wishes.

"**Ok dad I got it. I am going to summon the dragon now."**

"Ok. Supreme Kai can you do me a favour. Can you bring the rings, Gohan, Piccolo and the other two here after the wishes are made."

"**It shall be done Goku."**

"Just what are you planning Kakarot. Who are these 'other two'?"

"You will see Vegeta."

**At capsule corp**

"Arise Shenron" summoned Gohan

"**You who have woken me from my slumber, I shall grant you two wishes before I return to my slumber again. Speak name your wishes"**

"Shenron I wish for you two give the rings of kakotsu."

The dragons eyes glowed a creepy red and then two rings appeared in Gohan hands.

"**There it has been done. Now name your second and final wish**.**"**

Gohan told his second wish and then two people appeared before him.

"**It has been done. Farewell!"**

The dragon then dispersed along with the seven dragonballs to the seven corners of the earth. A few seconds later Supreme Kai appeared and explained to the two new people the whole situation.

"Now if you two and Gohan and Piccolo would join hands, we can be off."

They did as they were said and then they vanished into thin air.

**At the Akatsuki hide out**

"Pein-sama we have done as you said. They are ready to join our organization." said Itachi.

"Very good. We have new information that Orochimaru is dead. It appears Sasuke killed him. But something strange has happened to him that has made him very strong."

At the mention of his brother's name, Itachi cringed.

"I see. What is our next mission Leader-sama?" asked Itachi

"Your next mission is to infiltrate Konoha and gather information about two new people that have arrived in Konoha,"

"But isn't that Zetsu's job?" asked Kisame.

"It normally should be. But these people are very strong. That is why I am sending the two of you. No more questions. Dismiss!"

"Yes leader sama." They both said in unision.

**Back at the Hokage tower**

The new group of people had arrived.

"Dad it's good to see you again." said Gohan.

"It's good to see you two Gohan." said Goku.

"Jiraiya-sensei, long time no see." said one of the new arrives.

"No way. It can't be you." Exclaimed all of the ninja's present in the room minus Goku and Vegeta.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:**Well end of another chapter. I am going to straight to the point today as I am very tired. Who do you think were the new people? I know this is very easy but still tell me who you think they are. Oh and you know the drill. Review and all. So until next time this is THE SAIYAN GOD signing out. Bye.

**The characters of both the show:**He didn't even talk to us today. T.T

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Sorry! Hehe…. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Welcome everyone. Welcome to a new chapter of 'TWO WORLDS MEET'.

**Vegeta:** Took you long enough.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Well you see my computer broke down and stuff but it's working now and it's out so don't bother me Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Fine by me. I don't want to talk to a loser like you.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **If I remember correctly it was you who started talking to me.

**Vegeta:** Hmph!

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Well on to the reviews then.

**Gg6371****:** interesting twist to the story there. as for the 2 people, im going to take a wild guess on one of them. the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze perhaps

**THE SAIYAN GOD: **Well just read the chapter and find out if you are correct.

**Burning Blizzard**** :** Sorry, but I had to blitz through your chapter as I have training soon,but I think I will like this even more when I re-read it. For your question, Minato?

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Well hope you find time to re-read the chapter. And read the chapter to find out if you are correct. But I can't stop myself from saying this. Your review doesn't look complete without your signature at the bottom of it. Please remember to put your signature in your next review. Well bye!

**JabberwockyM****:** This is so awesome! you managed to get the personality of the characters so perfect I can picture them saying what you wrote. you are my new second favorite author... my friend would never forgive me if i kicked her out of first.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Hey it's a new reviewer. Everyone say hello.

**The entire cast:** Hello!

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Well thank you. I do some thinking and always ask myself what would the particular character say in this situation and things sort of like that before I right any dialogues. And get your friend to read this story as well if you can. I would sure like to get her opinion on my work aswell.

**Ayline Valkier****:** First off sorry for the late review. Like I said I've been busy. Anyway...

Awesome chapter things are really heating up. I can only imagine reactions in chapter 7.

For the two people...I will take a guess at one being Minato and the other Kushina (naruto's mom?)

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Thank you and read the chapter to find out the reaction of the people and if you are correct in your assumption. Now for the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own of the characters used in this fanfiction. I only own the plot itself.

**REUNION**

"Jiraiya-sensei, long times no see." said one of the new arrives.

"No way. It can't be you." Exclaimed all of the ninja's present in the room minus Goku and Vegeta.

"No. I am afraid that it's me guys. Why are you surprised to see me?"

"Of course they are going to be surprised to see you" said the second of the two new arrives.

"No. No it can't be. Are you two truly standing in front of me?" asked the copy ninja with tears visible in his exposed eye, something which was truly out of character for the battle hardened veteran shinobi. "How is it possible I saw you two die on that night with my own eyes. How are you two possibly here Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama? "

"Well I don't know myself. We were in the other world and then suddenly we were teleported to somewhere and from there Supreme Kai teleported us here." said the fourth.

"Kakashi are you keeping up your training. How far have you reached?" asked Kushina.

"Well I was an Anbu captain but I quit the force and I am now the jounin sensei of these two." he said presenting his students before the lady.

To say that the two of them were startled was an understatement. They were not startled by the presence of this lady but by the presence of the man that everyone in the fire nation, no not just the fire nation but everyone in the five elemental nations knew. Some loved him and some feared him but all respected him.

"Aa… aa.. aren't you th..the fo..rth hokage?" both of them stuttered.

It was then that the two noticed the presence of the only two teens in the room. Both the 4th and Kushina gasped at the sight of the blond wana be hokage.

"Minato do you see him. He… he looks exactly like you. Do you think…"

"Yes I think that it is him."

Then Kushina slowly approached Naruto and when she was just a few inches away from him she stopped and asked him "Are you Naruto?"

"How do you know my nam….aahh!"

Kushina didn't let him finish his question but she embraced him in a bone crushing hug. She kissed him on his forehead and cheeks and was crying at the same time. "I know you don't 'sniff' remember me (here she changed her expression this time and put on a genuine smile on her face that could liven the spirits of even the most down man on earth) but let's see if you can guess who I am.

"Well lady according to Kakashi-sensei I think your name is Kushina." the blond said with a confused look on his face.

"No silly I don't want you tell me what my name is. I want you to tell me how I am related to you. Let's make It a little bit simple for you. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." she said keeping that same smile on her face.

Sakura was shocked on hearing this. _'Can Naruto truly be the son of the 4__th__ Hokage and this lady who I guess is the wife of the 4__th__?" she thought. Unlike Naruto she paid attention in Iruka sensei's class and that the name of the 4__th__ was Minato Namikaze and from the lady's name she joined the dots and came to her conclusion._

'_How clueless can this kid be? If a woman shows this much affection for a person the first time she meets you than she can only be your mother.'_ thought Piccolo and Vegeta who hardly knew Naruto.

The information finally seemed to sink in and he asked with tears in his eyes, "A..are you m..my mo..ther?"

"Yes! Yes Naruto!" she said and embraced her son in yet another bone crushing hug which Naruto this time returned with equal force if not greater.

"There are a lot of things I planned on asking ij I ever got to see you, there so…so much I want to ask you now" he said with tears in his eyes "but first things first, mom can you tell me something" he asked after whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Anything sweetheart. Anything you like?" she said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I always wanted to 'sniff' know who my parents were. Well can you tell me who my father is?"

On hearing this kushina started smiling. "Well let's see. You can say you look exactly like him when he was your age and you undoubtedly know who he is. He is one of the most feared ninja's of all time and he had a flee on sight order in the bingo books of the other villages. Can you guess who he is?"

If Naruto was a little attentative in class, then he would have known who the man was. But sadly he wasn't. After a few moments of silence Kushina turned to him again and said, "And he is present in this very room."

"Who is pre…" and then it sinked into his dense brain and he quickly turned and looked at the 4th who was just standing behind him and giving him one of his smiles which looked a lot like Naruto's foxy grin.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug like your mother Naruto?" asked the 4th.

Naruto turned around and stared into Minato's eyes with total shock written on his face and suddenly

**BANG**

"Woah! I asked for a hug Naruto, not to knock me over the floor." But Naruto wasn't listening. He was just crying as he hugged his father. Minato realizing the state of mind his son was in just placed a comforting arm on his son's head and said "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you Naruto. But I am here now and I shall correct all that I have wronged."

"*sniff* OK *sniff…."

"But there is one thing I have to know, how are you two here. Because I thougth you two had died as you were sealing the nine tails. How can two people who died be here, unless some kind of resurrection justu was done to bring you back to the world of the living?"

"I can explain what's going on." And everyone present turned towards Vegeta. "It seems that Kakarot wished them back to life?"

"Wished them back to life?" all of the ninja's asked.

"Yes. It seems that when he touched the boy then he somehow made a telepathic connection with him and he learnt his greatest desire which was apparently to reunite with his parents and decided to fulfill it using the second wish from shenron, the eternal dragon of earth. Isn't that right, Kakarot?" he said the final bit after he turned and faced Goku.

"Hehe…You seem to know everything I do Vegeta.?"

"Well it isn't very difficult to predict your moves. Which brings me to the next thing, have you brought what we asked for?" he said turning towards the supreme kai.

"Yes of course. Here you are Vegeta, the rings of Kakotsu." Said the supreme kai as he handed Vegeta two golden rings. One had a rubie on it and the other a sapphire.

"So these are the rings that will allow us to fuse?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes these are the ones. Once both of you have worn the rings at the same time then you to will fuse and remain fused till your fused form deliberately takes it off." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Well now that that is over with I think we should decide what you to do with you two."

"I think it is better that you don't tell anyone that we have returned. It's better that the information stays inside this room alone. If no one knows that we are alive we can protect Naruto and the village better than we could if our enemies knew."

"Agreed! It would be better that way." Said the Hokage.

"I think that we should henge ourselves into chunins of Naruto's age group so that we can hang around with him with out arousing to much suspicion and that way we can also find out how the village is treating our son." Said Kushina.

"Agreed." Said Minato.

"I must warn you that you may not like what you see out there. Though things are way better than before there still may be some who don't see Naruto in the same light as you two wanted the village to see him." Said Jiraiya.

"That may be but we still want to see what kind of world our son has been living in." and saying so they both henged into the 16 years old version of Minato and Kushina respectively.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Whispered Kakashi. "Sensei I think I should accompany you two. Seeing that no one knows who you two are in your current form, I think it is better that I go along with you, you know to provide information of who you two are."

"Ok Kakashi. I think you are right."

"Well then I shall get your paperwork ready. You two are now going to be non as Mizo and Koyuki who are residents of one of the border village of the land of fire. Is that understood."

"Yes Hokage sama." They both said playfully and the group exited the room.

**Somewhere in the land of fire:**

An entire squad of leaf shinobies were knocked out cold and two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them were walking ahead.

"We could have easily killed them Itachi-san."

"Our mission isn't to kill anyone. It is to investigate these two new people who have arrived. We shall be arriving in Konoha by tomorrow. If we would have killed them it would have alerted Konoha and then getting inot the village would have become even harder." Said Itachi and after that not a single word was said and the two kept walking straight ahead.

**THE SAIYAN GOD:** Congratulations everyone you were all partly correct but only Ayline Valkier gave the correct names of both the individuals. Well that's the end of yet another chapter.

**Vegeta:** You are writing all these chapters where there is no action. Some writer you are.

**THE SAIYAN GOD: ** Don't worry. In the next few chapters the real fights will begin. Well now everyone tell me how you liked this chapter. Well actually I have a lot in my head as to how to proceed with the story but I can't decide which idea to take and which to discard, so some delays may occur. Well thanks for viewing and R&R. Untill next time this is THE SAIYAN GOD signing out.


End file.
